Lovers' First Embrace
by jlm92
Summary: Murtagh and Nasuada fic.


Nasuada was truly scared for probably the first time ever in her life. She loved Murtagh but as every second passed, she doubted the situation more and more. A simple kiss had escalated into much more than intended. They had acted on not only pure want but pure need for each other. There was still a chance to say no and Murtagh would have understood but she didn't. She wasn't using her rational mind and she didn't care. Murtagh's hand softly roamed Nasuada's body over her robes. Murtagh longed to feel her silk like skin that was masked by the material. His kisses were light and gentle through each one lingered with a yearning for more. A yearning to take her with as much passion as possible but he restrained himself. He sensed Nasauada's current state of anxiety and didn't want to spoil their first time together due to his animalistic inhibitions. Nasuada relaxed until Murtagh's hands found themselves untying the ties of her corset of the velvet gown she wore. He kissed her reassuringly before her dress became discarded on the floor. The intense stare of Murtagh's eyes on her body caused her a slight shiver of nervousness. The outline of her perfect body through her gown like undergarments only fed into Murtagh's desire for Nasuada. Guiding her firmly but softly onto the bed, he removed his tunic shirt that allowed his chiseled muscles to show through the outlines of the thin dark material of an undershirt. Murtagh pulled the covers over both of them for Nasuada's sake and traced soft kisses down her neck. Nasuada become more confident under the safety of the covers and pulled Murtagh's undershirt off to reveal the top portion of his beautiful body. Running her hands over the defined muscles of his arms and chest was a mutual pleasure. Murtagh's callused hands ran up and down her back until they came to rest on her waist. He paused for a moment at the hem of the thin loose material that stood in the way of his hands on bare skin. Nasuada's eyes said it was okay for him to continue. In a swift motion, he pulled the shirt over her head and he almost couldn't believe how someone could have such flawless features as Nasuada did. His hands found the curves of her breasts and ran his hands under the swell as he kissed her neck passionately. Soon his kisses became lower and lower until his tongue found the hardened bud of her left breast and massaged it with his tongue. She couldn't help but moan as his warm, wet tongue glided under the swell before turning attention to the right one. Trailing his tongue down her stomach left a cool feeling behind it. He stopped he came to the undergarment. His expierence with previous women would have urged to him to just remove it and continue on but this wasn't just any woman. This was his love and happened would have an effect of their relationship. He didn't want to look up at Nasuada. If he felt uncomfortable doing it, he knew it would be double the amount for her but he did so anyway to be sure. He couldn't stand the thought that he might back Nasuada into a very uneasy position. She avoided his eyes which worried him. He thought that he may have gone to far as it was. Nasuada knew she couldn't avoid his eyes much longer before making the situation beyond recovery. She decided to be bold. Mustering all of her courage and then some, she sat up and kissed his lips lightly before removing the garment herself. She buried her face into his shoulder, placing small kisses on his shoulder blades partially for the reason of avoiding his stare. Murtagh had expected Nasuada to barely participate if she even did at all. The boldness aroused him more than he needed. He broke. The forceful and dominating side of Murtagh took hold of his mind. His actions became strong and mastering, almost primal and animalistic. Nasuada was taken aback by the sudden change. Murtagh's ways showed that he has fueled by lust more than love and pleasure more than passion. Thought it was pleasurable, Nasuada didn't like being dominated by anyone, even if it was Murtagh in the privacy of a bedroom. She stopped him. Her vulnerable stare brought back some of the mind Murtagh had recently lost. Realizing what he had done, he immiedately felt guilty and apparently it showed. Nasuada caressed Murtagh's cheek in a reassuring way before reintroducing the soft kisses that had started it all. Kneeling towards each other, Murtagh became at Nasuada's mercy as she unexpectedly playing with tie on his pants which became undone quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, sliding his pants off after doing so. Murtagh soon became as bare as Nasuada. They were hungry for each other and couldn't hold back any longer. Desire, pleasure, enjoyment and emotion reached a new height as they felt each other's bodies for the first time. Murtagh let Nasuada reach her peak before letting go of himself. They fell into each other and came to be in a lovers' embrace. Exhilarated, exhausted and content. They slept, they dreamed and awoke in each other's arms in the morning's light.


End file.
